Wings
Wings, known only as Wings is a highly qualified scout and pilot (which is how he earned his name). He was born in Leeds on March 3rd 1985. He joined the SAS at age 23 and ended up commanding a recon unit. A few years later Wings was invited to Task Force 141 under command of Captain MacTavish. Wings is a very talkative soldier and takes joy in pissing the crap out of fellow squadmates as well as random people. Currently he lives in Edinburgh with his wife, Holly, and his German Shepard dog, Ace. He usually works as a pre-mission intel gatherer, F-4G Wild Weasel Advanced bomber or an AC-130 gunner. He owns and AC-130U Spooky (currently at the KINGFISHER Airfield) and a F-4G Wild Weasel Advanced with three Vulcan Miniguns and 9 JSMs (Joint Strike Missile). If he is fighting on foot then he is usually gather intel or assassinating something with Stale, another soldier Early life Wings was born into a family of two brothers and a sister. Wings was always the youngest of the family and was always seen as the baby brother. He and his siblings were never very close and tended to mind their own buisiness. He got his nickname because of his interest in flying and the nickname just stuck with him. Eventually he was known as Wings professionally and only his family and close friends know his actual name (not even I know). Straight after completing grade 12 Wings entered a flight college and took three courses, flight (mandatory), Russian language, and math. Now he is fleunt in Russian and can hide his accent very, very well. SAS Wings entered the British 22nd Special Air Service a year after completing his fifth year in college and was put in the flight squadron as the AC-130 pilot and HALO carrier during his time in the RAF. He was very closely knit to his squadmates and would make wisecracks about each other all the time. He was put to the test on his survival when his AC-130 crash landed in a river. Wings had barely had time to breath in before crashing and was almost shot by the hostiles. He quickly smashed a window out of his plane and gathered a G36C and Helwan Brigadier pistol. Eventually he reached a Royal Marine team and they escorted him to the chopper. He was later deployed in Thailand for air support in a Sikorsky Blackhawk. Modern Warfare 3 The details of Wings campaign during the event of Modern Warfare 3 SAS Wings' Blackhawk was shot down in Thailand sometime in 2016 (in the middle of MW2), he was found by an escaping British SAS operative. The two escaped from the camp.The team was picked up by Royal Marine commandos. Later he was invited to and joined Task Force 141. Task Force 141 On his first mission in Pripyat, Ukraine was to evacuate hostages that had vital intel on the Gulag. This intel was a map of all the cells, however during the rescue the location of cells 345, 346, 347, 623, 624, 625, 626, 627, 628, 629 and 630 had been scorched by an incendiary grenade's blast. All of the guard post locations were still intact. Wings was lucky as during the mission his chopper was once again shot down, he then entered a coma and his teamates had to defend his him (he still had a pulse) until the evac came. The reason that is lucky is because this happened during the events of General Shepard's betrayal of TF 141 and his death. His teamates asked that every record of him was to be given to the Task Force and the Shadow Company soldiers had no idea of where he was. Call of Duty: Shock Zone The events of Wings' career after the Task Force was destroyed. KINGFISHER After comming back from his coma, Wings joined a Private Military Corporation called KINGFISHER. Wings was, this time, mostly a ground trooper and did not fly very much (mostly because his planes were destroyed and was in the progress of buying new ones). He was in a squad with a man named Artyom Polis, and another man and best friend named Jake "Stale" Young. His team was inserted into scout and stealth opperations. Wings was supplied with the newest tech in weapons and combat gear. MIA Wings and Stale went on a mission in Toronto to help the Royal Marines defend against terrorists. The two were deployed into the sewers via SCUBA Ops and moved to the Cityhall and popped the grate. They defended for hours until the terrorists C4'd the supports and the building started to come down. Their Blackhawk came down to save them but couldn't get Wings. Stale jumped on and tryed to grab Wings' hand but the building collapsed and knocked the bird out of the sky and into the CN Tower. Stale was fine as well as one of the pilots and tried to get Wings out of the rubble. Eventually they had to give up as the Royal Marines were getting pushed back.